Universe X
Universe X is a parallel universe created by The Carver following the events of The Battle of the Arknza. It is situated outside of Xua, and is blocked off from the Universe A orb (courtesy of Voidweb). Its formation and evolution came from the design ingrained into the Universe's "coding" within a new .Reality computer system, known as .Mainframe. With Universe X being completely new (aside from the existence of Arkn, Dekn, and the Hethe), nearly everything within it is original and unconnected to the previous universe. Species In addition to Humans and the Arkn and Dekn (beings resembling angels and demons, respectively, who evolved from humans through mutation), there exist half-breed members of both species. In the Silulis (the data realm underlying reality), there are [[Eelekti|'Eelekti':]] ghost-data beings that mirror those found in the physical world. Some Eelekti evolved into [[Shades|'Shades']], becoming clay-like, nomadic creatures that exist as their own, independent race. Finally, there are [[Risen|'Risen']]. These are humans who have been reincarnated (for reasons unknown) as various beings through multiple lifetimes, including both Arkn and Dekn. The cycle invariably concludes with them being reborn as super-powered humans, possessing the memories, skills and powers of each of their combined lives. Realms Universe X has two main realms '(or "over realms"): [[Ersis|'Ersis]], and the [[Lathrym|'Lathrym'.]] Ersis contains five Seeds: universal orbs running on independent timelines, which are the home of humanity. There are also countless Outliers — Seeds which are approaching apocalypse stage that have been cut off from the main quintet. The Lathrym consists of a number of sub-realms. There is the [[Empyrium|'Empyrium']], the home of the Arkn, and the [[The Elevrium|'Elevrium']], 'the home realm of the Dekn. There is also the mysterious realm of [[Calat|'Calat]], which serves as the home of the Hethe. Alongside this, there is the Silulis: the ghost-data realm which mirrors (and acts as a backup to) the physical realms. This dark realm is home to the Eelekti and the Silulic Horror (from whom the Dekn get their telekinetic powers). Hethe The Hethe are god-like beings who watch over existence. Unlike the beings of the same name from the previous universe, they have very little creative power (as they were not responsible for the universe's creation). Because of this, they only remain in the new universe because they are trapped by the threat of Voidweb. With the rest of the Hethe assimilated by Voidweb, there exist only four members in the current pantheon: De'ebo (now known as De'ebolus), Fab'ras (Fab'rasi), El'lepagi (the former Arkn King Ellpagg, now raised up to Hethian level), and Cedric (now known as Ced'ric), the offspring of the old world Hethe. Magic [[Magic (Universe X)|'Magic']] (or Magick) in Universe X is practiced by manipulating a form of energy known as [[Ethri|'Ethri']]. Ethri originates from a being known as Tatsuonga (or the Ethric Mind), and exists in solid, liquid, and steam form. Arkn naturally possess Ethri in their bloodstreams, which they can use to create energy constructs, produce Auras (including wings), self-heal, and charge sigils. Other beings, such as the Dekn and Humans, do not possess Ethri in their bodies, and must harness it from an external source. Solid Ethri takes a crystallized form, which can hold an Ethric charge; some Ethric crystals are naturally charged, while others (called Rethrycs) can be charged and re-charged with Ethri, similar to batteries. By using these crystals, various beings can harness the power of Ethri to charge the Siy (Ythen-granted magic symbols), which are used to create sigils. Dekn possess innate mind-based powers, which they can access by utilizing a mental connection to the Silulis. Through this connection, they can manipulate objects in the physical world by manipulating their ghost data duplicates in the Silulis.Category:Locations Category:Universes Category:Universe X